<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Fever by naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415666">Scarlet Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup'>naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Online Alter Ego, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/pseuds/naruhina_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto tries to reconcile with the fact that his uptight coworker and his new online obsession just might be the same person. BoruSara. One-Shot. Funny, Raunchy Office AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentine's day to all my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this filthy piece of garbage I wrote! haha we often see Boruto portrayed as this flirty, ladies' man, but I thought I'd switch things up and make Boruto kind of a simp in this fic. lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was impossible.</p><p>Completely and totally impossible... or at least that's what Boruto kept trying to tell himself as he stared at Sarada's polished fingernails tapping against the smooth, mahogany conference table.</p><p>He really should be listening to this meeting, but his attention was consumed trying to debunk his wayward musings.</p><p>Red was a totally common color for women to paint their nails, so what if it seemed to be the exact same shade as <em>her</em>.</p><p>But every time Boruto tried to reign in those pesky thoughts, his brain annoyingly pointed out another similarity they shared beyond an affinity for red.</p><p>Creamy, pale skin.</p><p>Long, slender legs.</p><p>Silky, raven hair.</p><p>Then again her hair was long, while Sarada's was shoulder length. Her eyes were a deep, sultry crimson accentuated by dark smokey eyeshadow, while Sarada's were a cold, charcoal grey framed by glasses, and often sporting an annoyed glare.</p><p>Like right now.</p><p>"What?" Boruto jolted when he realized, not just Sarada, but everyone in the room was looking at him.</p><p>"Did you finish your report?" Konohamaru repeated.</p><p>"Oh! Yes, almost. I'll have it done by the end of the day," Boruto nodded with a tight-lipped smile, hoping it wasn't too obvious that he hadn't been paying attention.</p><p>"Great! Then I think we're done here, thanks everyone for your time!"</p><p>His colleagues stood up and began chattering amongst themselves as they walked out of the conference room back to their own offices. Boruto was reaching to the center of the table to snag another bagel when he felt a familiar dark stare.</p><p>Blue eyes flickered up to Sarada, standing on the other side of the conference table, one hand holding her notebook against her chest, the other resting impatiently against her hip.</p><p>"What?! It's not like anyone else is going to eat them!" Boruto defended.</p><p>"I don't care about the stupid bagels," she scoffed. "But you need to stop staring off into space during meetings, you're making our department look stupid!"</p><p>"You seriously need to calm down," he frowned.</p><p>Boruto took a bite of his blueberry bagel and slipped out of the conference room. Sarada was hot in his trail, but her high heels and shorter legs made her rush to keep up.</p><p>"I will not calm down," she seethed. "Your work is a reflection on me and I will not allow you to get in the way of my promotion!"</p><p>Boruto rolled his eyes before glancing at her over his shoulder. "You know I would love for you to get promoted, so you can get your own goddamn office, but pray tell, how does <em>my work</em> reflect on you? You're not even my supervisor."</p><p>He entered their shared office and plopped down in his desk chair as Sarada closed the door behind her and closed the distance between them.</p><p>"Just do the report," she scowled as she stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Boruto muttered sarcastically, his attention turning to his computer.</p><p>Sarada exhaled an annoyed huff as she rounded their back to back desks and sat down in her own chair that faced him. Blue eyes briefly glanced up at her above their computer screens, before Boruto shook his head.</p><p>Yeah, it was impossible.</p><p>There was no way that uptight, know-it-all Sarada and his beloved Scarlet were the same person.</p>
<hr/><p>When Boruto got home from work that evening, he was feeling particularly irritated. Sarada had been nagging him all goddamn day about that report, and even insisted that she look over it before he sent it to their boss.</p><p>As he popped some leftovers in the microwave for dinner and grabbed a beer from his fridge, Boruto tried to banish any thoughts of his vexing colleague from his mind, and instead replaced them with excitement for Scarlet's live stream that night.</p><p>Boruto had discovered Scarlet's content just last week, but instantly became obsessed. Even to the point that he adjusted his nightly routine just to be able to watch her live streams.</p><p>Blue eyes glanced at the clock as he scarfed down his dinner, just to double check that he wouldn't be late.</p><p>He tossed his dishes in the sink and grabbed his laptop before he plopped into his comfy chair, making sure he had all the essentials.</p><p>Headphones. Lotion. Tissues.</p><p>An eager grin spread across his face as he logged into her page.</p><p>Okay, so yes, maybe he was paying for a premium membership, but it was totally worth it! Access to all her live streams and her exclusive image gallery!</p><p>Plus she posted juicy new content like everyday!</p><p>Boruto could feel himself getting aroused from the anticipation alone. He pulled down his pants as he wondered what she might be wearing that night. He took a generous glob of lotion in his palm and began leisurely stroking his growing erection as he waited for the show to start.</p><p>Then exactly on time, her video feed took over his screen. He appreciated that she was always so prompt.</p><p>Kind of like someone else he knew…</p><p>No! Ew, no! Stop!</p><p>No more thoughts of Sarada! Especially not when Scarlet was looking so fucking hot tonight.</p><p>Boruto unconsciously wet his lips as he took in her appearance. Her long, inky black hair was tousled and hanging over her shoulders in loose curls. Her red painted lips fixed in a sexy pout.</p><p>She knelt in front of the camera, her creamy, pale thighs spread wide. Her womanhood was barely covered by the oversized button up shirt she wore. And something about those knee high socks just did things for him.</p><p>Scarlet sighed as she caressed her soft curves, greeting her viewers and telling them all just how tense she was feeling that night. Boruto groaned as he rubbed his hard cock, wishing it was his hands that got to touch her.</p><p>"Oh my god~" she mewled as her fingers traced over her clothed core. Her eyes fluttered closed as she teased her clit over the pale blue cotton.</p><p>"I'm already <em>so wet</em>, what should I do tonight?" she asked, looking directly into the camera with those naughty crimson eyes.</p><p>The live chat immediately blew up with filthy suggestions on how Scarlet should play with herself for their viewing pleasure. What toys she could use and which positions, some of which were creative and... <em>oddly specific</em>.</p><p>Her fingers continued skating over her body as her eyes scanned through the comments. A wicked smirk tugged at her painted lips.</p><p>But as Boruto's blue gaze followed her hands tracing up her thighs, and groping her perky tits through that thin shirt, he couldn't stop thinking about her red nail polish.</p><p>The same red nail polish as Sarada.</p><p>Boruto closed his eyes and attempted to shake those thoughts from his mind.</p><p>No more Sarada, only Scarlet!</p><p>But when he opened his eyes, watching as Scarlet slowly unbuttoned her shirt, listening as she told her viewers how she had been aching to play with her wet pussy all day, all he could see was Sarada.</p><p>Those were the fingers he'd seen type a million angry emails. Those were the lips that scoffed at his every idea. Those were the —</p><p>Boruto's train of thought completely derailed as she peeled off her shirt to reveal her bare breasts. Her soft pink nipples were already hard, but she pinched them between her fingers and made herself moan. The sound was so delicious it made his dick twitch.</p><p>But even as he was borderline horrified to learn he had almost definitely been jacking off to his most bothersome coworker, Boruto couldn't bring himself to stop stroking his throbbing cock.</p><p>He couldn't pull his eyes away from her fingers as they slipped into the front of her pale blue panties.</p><p>"Ooh, oh~" she cried, one hand strummed her wet slit as the other continued teasing her pebbled nipples.</p><p>She rocked her hips against her hand, her fingers slipping into her tight entrance to steal her silky moisture before continuing her vigorous assault on her swollen clit.</p><p>"Fuck, it feels <em>so good</em>~" she moaned as her half-lidded eyes looked directly into the camera.</p><p>Fuck! She was totally Sarada!</p><p>This was the worst!</p><p>But the realization wasn't enough to make him stop touching himself, not when her fingers were plunging in and out of her wet heat, not when she was mewling about how she was about to come.</p><p>Boruto found himself gripping his cock tighter, his pace increasing as his own climax approached. Her brow furrowed and her painted lips parted with a breathless moan as she rode out her orgasm for all her fans to see.</p><p>When she pulled her hand from her panties, her two fingers were coated in her feminine honey. An aroused growl rumbled in his chest as she sensually dragged her tongue up the length of her dirty digits, humming like she loved the taste of her own juices.</p><p>The sight of her sucking on her fingers inspired the salacious mental image of his hard cock between those pouty lips, of her tongue lapping at his length and moaning like he was bestowing her with her most favorite treat.</p><p>His hand mimicked the rhythm of her mouth until the pressure steadily building in his core burst into waves of throbbing pleasure. He exhaled a groan as his release spilled all over his hand.</p><p>Boruto frowned as he reached for a tissue to clean up the mess, unsure if he was upset that he just came to thoughts of Sarada sucking his dick or that he came way earlier in her stream than he would've liked.</p><p>"Oh, no," she said with an exaggerated pout and blue eyes flickered back to the screen. "I creamed <em>all over</em> these panties, they're <em>soaking wet</em>."</p><p>She looked into the camera before asking, "should I throw them away... or do you want them?"</p><p>Dozens of messages flooded the chat begging for her soiled panties.</p><p>"You guys are so naughty wanting these dirty, little panties," she teased as she softly traced over the edges of the pale blue fabric.</p><p>"Hmm…" She tapped her finger against her lips in contemplation. "I think I'll send them to the highest donor of this stream."</p><p>Mischief sparkled in those crimson eyes as the donations poured in.</p>
<hr/><p>After he got off the train, Boruto felt his heart beat faster each step he took closer to work. Now that he was about 97% sure Scarlet was actually Sarada he didn't know how to act.</p><p>"Morning," Sarada drawled as he walked into their office.</p><p>It was a normal polite greeting, she didn't even look at him, and yet Boruto flinched like she just dropped a bomb on him.</p><p>She shot him a weird look from the corner of her eye then returned to her email. Boruto crossed the room to his chair, his posture overly stiff as he sat down and turned on his computer.</p><p>Was he supposed to say something? Let her know that he knew?</p><p>His wandering thoughts certainly weren't going to let him get any work done that day, plus he just couldn't stop staring at her.</p><p>Sarada's outfit was pretty typical, a pressed black pencil skirt and a modest blouse. Black tights and black high heels. She always dressed so conservatively at work... but then at night she went home, stripped off her clothes, and touched herself for an audience.</p><p>An audience that included him.</p><p>What she was wearing underneath her clothes? Did she wear that sexy lingerie from her live streams all day?</p><p>Boruto couldn't stop wondering which one was the real Sarada and which was the alter ego. Was she really some sex-crazed vixen who puts on a professional facade for work? Or was she a businesswoman exploiting her sexuality to make money off horny men?!</p><p>If he told her he knew, would she reveal the truth to him? They're not really friends, but they're not really <em>not</em> friends either.</p><p>But how the fuck was he supposed to broach such a topic?!</p><p>Maybe if he could bring it subtly.</p><p>"Hey, Sarada," Boruto began, nervously peeking at her over his computer screen. She continued typing but hummed her acknowledgment. "... I, uh, have you ever thought about growing out your hair? I think that you'd look good with long hair…"</p><p>He watched her face for any sort of reaction. Serious, dark eyes flickered up to meet anxious blue.</p><p>"You're sexually harassing me," Sarada replied plainly and then just resumed typing.</p><p>Boruto immediately averted his gaze down at his nervous hands fidgeting in his lap as heat spread across his cheeks.</p><p>"Um, uh.." he tried to stutter out some sort of apology and decided to just shut up instead.</p>
<hr/><p>Boruto exhaled a tired sigh after another meeting that probably could have just been an email. As he was strolling back to his office, he suddenly flinched at a sharp pain in his arm and turned to find a scowling Sarada pinching him.</p><p>"Ouch! What's your problem?!"</p><p>"My problem?! What's <em>your</em> problem?!" she shot back. "You've been staring at me all day!"</p><p>Boruto's mouth fell open. Busted.</p><p>"I-I have not!" he lied unconvincingly, his ears growing hot from embarrassment.</p><p>Sarada scoffed as she walked past him. "Keep it up and I'll report you to HR for being a pervert."</p><p>He clenched his fists and swore under his breath. She was always trying to make him look stupid!</p><p>But not today!</p><p>"Are you sure you have any room to talk about being a pervert… <em>Scarlet</em>?!" Boruto taunted.</p><p>Sarada froze in place, paralyzed for several tense moments before she turned over her shoulder to glare at him. "What did you just call me?"</p><p>The corner of his mouth curved up into a triumphant smirk, Boruto had never won in an argument with Sarada before. "You heard me."</p><p>Faster and with more strength than he would've expected, Sarada pulled him into the women's bathroom and shoved him against the wall. He grew flustered by her sudden hostility, realizing maybe that wasn't the zinger of a comeback he had thought.</p><p>She checked under the stalls to make sure they were truly alone before she poked an aggressive finger into his chest.</p><p>"What do you want?!" Sarada growled as she narrowed her dark eyes at him. "What's it going to take to keep you quiet about this?"</p><p>"Keep me quiet?!" Boruto repeated, surprised that her first thought was that he would try to blackmail her.</p><p>Well, did he want anything?</p><p>No, no, he shouldn't blackmail her.</p><p>"I wasn't going to tell anyone I just..." he hesitated.</p><p>"You just <em>what</em>?!" she interjected with an impatient scoff. "...wanted to make fun of me? Call me a whore or something?!"</p><p>A furious blush consumed his face, he never thought this far ahead in his plan. Might as well be honest. "I wouldn't do that…" he said with a shake of his head. "I-I mean, I'm a fan..."</p><p>Sarada silently blinked at him. "Wait, what?"</p><p>Boruto's gaze fell to the floor, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes. "I said I'm a fan... of your content."</p><p>There was a painful stretch of silence as his anxious heart beat loudly in his ears. Why the fuck did he put himself in this awkward position?!</p><p>His eyes snapped up to meet hers as Sarada took a step forward, so close he could feel the heat of her body through his clothes.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sarada smirked, resisting the urge to laugh. "You're a fan, huh?"</p><p>Her delicate, red polished fingers traced over his chest as she leaned in closer, and suddenly, Boruto couldn't breathe.</p><p>Her lips ghosted over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "So you're saying you go home after a long day at work..."</p><p>He didn't know when his eyes fluttered closed, but as her exploring hand trailed lower down his stomach, he had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper. His shirt felt so thin, but he desperately wished he could rip it off just to feel her skin against his.</p><p>"... you go to my page to find your favorite pictures and videos..."</p><p>His nerves grew as her fingertips skated even lower because he was sporting a full-on erection from the breathy way she talked to him. He had heard that seductive voice through his laptop a hundred times, but to have her whisper directly in his ear was another experience entirely.</p><p>"...and sit there stroking your cock, dreaming of fucking me?"</p><p>Boruto wasn't sure if needed to confirm that was exactly what he did, but he nodded ever so slightly. His body was so tense, desperate for her hand to venture just a little lower and touch his aching cock.</p><p>He found himself praying to every deity he could think of that he still had that condom in his wallet because he was so sure she was about to fuck him.</p><p>Blue eyes shot open when Sarada burst out laughing.</p><p>"You are such an idiot," she mocked as she walked out of the bathroom, chuckling to herself.</p><p>Boruto stared at the door in shocked disbelief, he had truly never been more mortified in his entire life.</p><p>He banged his head back against the bathroom wall, mentally berating himself for being such a fool. Did he really think Sarada was just going to have sex with him because he said he was a fan of hers?!</p><p>Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!</p><p>But a more pressing question now was how the fuck is he supposed to leave the women's bathroom with a raging boner without looking like a total fucking creep?!</p><p>He peeked his head out the door, checking to make sure no one was coming before Boruto bolted into the men's bathroom across the hall and straight into the single stall. One hand braced against the tiled wall, as he took deep breaths debating how shameful it might be to rub one out at work.</p><p>Why'd Sarada have to tease him like that?! She was such a fucking bitch!</p><p>Boruto walked back into his and Sarada's shared office several minutes later with a petulant frown on his lips. When dark eyes glanced in his direction, his posture immediately grew rigid.</p><p>"You sure were in the bathroom for a while. Are you sick or just avoiding work?" It was a snarky comment Sarada would normally say to him, but the teasing smirk she wore this time made Boruto particularly irked.</p><p>She knew exactly what she did to him and she did it <em>on purpose</em>!</p><p>"Don't talk to me," he grumbled, refocusing his attention on his computer screen.</p>
<hr/><p>Boruto was still peeved at Sarada when he was on the train to work the next day. He promised to not tell anyone her dirty little secret and she repaid him by leaving him hot and bothered in the goddamn women's bathroom!</p><p>Did that irritation stop him from jacking off to the new photos she posted that night? Well, no…</p><p>But he had to! He was so pent up from her teasing!</p><p>When he walked into their office, Sarada acknowledged him with her usual (not particularly enthusiastic but polite enough for a coworker) morning greeting.</p><p>Boruto responded with a mean glare, that quickly morphed into surprised confusion. Her dark gaze was focused on her computer screen, but he couldn't help but notice her peculiar choice of outfit.</p><p>Her black dress was a bit tighter and low cut than she usually wore, it was just flirty enough to still be considered professional. Boruto hadn't realized how often he paid attention to Sarada's clothes for this particular dress to seem out of the ordinary.</p><p>But why would she dress differently all of the sudden? They didn't have any important meetings or anything today. The weather hadn't changed. The only thing that was different… was <em>him</em>.</p><p>Was she dressing like that to get his attention?</p><p>No. No, that would be ridiculous. It was probably just new or something.</p><p>Boruto shook those thoughts from his head and focused instead on his email inbox and the work he had to do that day. He exhaled a sigh as his blue eyes scanned over a lengthy to-do list, then decided he needed some caffeine first.</p><p>He walked into the break room, finding Sarada standing in front of the machine preparing her own morning coffee. Boruto leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms, waiting for her to get out of the way.</p><p>"Really? Whipped cream in your coffee?" he commented with a chuckle. "You don't seem like the type."</p><p>Her dark gaze flickered to him for a moment.</p><p>"Everybody likes whipped cream," Sarada replied before using one finger to take a snitch off the top. Her dark eyes remained locked on his as she slowly and sensually sucked the whipped cream off her finger. Boruto unconsciously swallowed at the dirty thoughts that immediately flooded his mind.</p><p>"See you back in our office," she hummed. He thought maybe he was hallucinating the sultry undertone in her voice until she touched her wet finger to his lips as she passed by him.</p><p>He turned toward the door as she walked out, his gaze lingering on the sway of her hips. He blinked dumbly at the doorway even after she was gone, still trying to comprehend if that really just happened.</p><p>A flustered Boruto marched back into his and Sarada's office (completely forgetting about his coffee) and closed the door before shooting her an accusatory look. "What the hell was that?!"</p><p>Bored, charcoal eyes glanced over to where he stood. "What was what?"</p><p>What did she mean <em>what was what</em>?!</p><p>When he didn't answer right away Sarada raised an impatient eyebrow at him. Did she really expect him to say it?!</p><p>A blush bloomed across his cheeks as Boruto stuttered out, "The coffee… and you… and the whole… ya know, whipped cream?!"</p><p>"Can you please take your incoherent rambling elsewhere? Some of us are trying to work," she replied and turned her attention back to her computer screen.</p><p>His eyes widened in disbelief. Was she seriously pretending that didn't just happen?!</p><p>But when he noticed Sarada's lips were desperately fighting back a smile, he realized she was just fucking with him!</p><p>Boruto stomped over to his desk and threw his body down in his chair, before commanding himself to not even look in Sarada's direction the rest of the day.</p><p>Now usually a plan like that may have worked, but today Sarada seemed to have decided she was going to touch him every chance she got.</p><p>It started off subtle, like her fingers lingering against his when he handed her the stapler. But by midday, she had grown more brazen.</p><p>Everything she said seemed to be laced with innuendo, steering his thoughts in an inappropriate direction. She also suddenly became so clumsy, dropping things and then bending over in his field of vision to pick them up.</p><p>Sarada stood beside him, her dark eyes scanned the spreadsheet open on his screen as her hand rested on his shoulder. He inhaled a sharp breath when her fingers threaded through the hair at his nape and began softly scratching his scalp.</p><p>It felt so good that his eyes struggled to stay open. He was afraid to ask her what the fuck she's doing because he didn't want her to stop.</p><p>"Yeah, I think this looks fine," she said. Boruto opened his mouth to reply but a breathless little moan escaped instead.</p><p>Sarada snorted a laugh as her fingers fell from his hair and she walked away like nothing just happened.</p><p>On his way back up the office after lunch, Boruto pressed the button for the top floor and casually leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Then just before the doors were about to close, Sarada, of all people, slipped in.</p><p>Internally, he cursed, knowing these elevators were so fucking slow. He did not want to be trapped in a confined space with her.</p><p>Dark eyes glanced over to him and his body immediately stiffened. "Your tie is messed up."</p><p>Boruto looked down to check but suddenly Sarada was right in front of him. She straightened his navy blue tie, before smoothing his shirt underneath, her hands lingering on his chest.</p><p>His breathing grew shallow, their proximity reminding him too much of that moment in the women's bathroom the day before.</p><p>"Why's your heart beating so fast?" Sarada asked as she glanced up at him. There was something in the soft way she spoke and the hint of naughty intent in her dark gaze that only made his heart beat faster.</p><p>"It's not," Boruto lied. His breath hitched when she leaned in.</p><p>"Do I make you nervous?" she whispered, her lips so close to his he could feel the warmth of her breath ghosting over his skin. Half-lidded blue eyes fell to her lips, wondering if he should close the small distance between them and kiss her.</p><p>But before he could decide, the elevator chimed, the doors opened at their floor, and Sarada was already strutting away, laughing to herself.</p>
<hr/><p>Boruto was grumbling to himself the entire train ride home. He couldn't believe Sarada and her sick new game.</p><p>Touching him and standing so close to him, and for what?! To get him uncomfortably aroused at work just so she could laugh in his face!?</p><p>He seriously regretted ever telling her that he was a fan of her online alter ego.</p><p>He exhaled a sigh of relief as he pushed open the door of his apartment. His body had been so tense all day as he awkwardly tried to hide his very obvious erection. Every time he got himself under control, Sarada would pop back up and make him… <em>pop back up</em>.</p><p>Why was she getting enjoyment from torturing him like this?!</p><p>Boruto frowned when he plopped down in his chair that night and told himself this was the last time he would watch Scarlet's live stream. It was the memory of the way she moaned and whimpered, the image of her naked body burned in his mind that gave Sarada so much power over him.</p><p>It was this pathetic desperation to want to see her like that up close and in person, to live out the fantasies that he had imagined while jerking off to her content.</p><p>But that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>Sarada was clearly not interested in him beyond entertaining herself with his misery.</p><p>When her video feed took over his screen, he began stroking his dick out of mere habit. But there was something that made it less enjoyable... maybe it was the self-loathing.</p><p>Fuck, he hated how hot she looked in that lacy black lingerie. The dark contrast accentuating the creamy, smooth color of her skin. The garter belt cinching her slim waist and holding up sheer black stockings.</p><p>She knelt in front of the camera, with her knees spread wide, allowing him (and all her other viewers) to salivate over the titillating sight of her lace-covered treasure. Her hips swayed to the quiet music and her fingers tousled her long raven hair, waiting for the viewer count to steadily rise before she began the show.</p><p>She exhaled a breathy sigh as her hands softly caressed up her sides and captured her breasts. "I want to tell you guys a little story today."</p><p>Blue eyes were fixed on the screen as Scarlet teasingly traced over her hardening nipples with red polished fingers. He was more concerned with the movement of her hands than her words.</p><p>That was until she began.</p><p>"So there's this guy I work with… and let me tell you he's an arrogant, annoying motherfucker, but ooh~" Her eyes fell closed and she moaned shamelessly as one hand slipped into the front of her black panties. "I just <em>know</em> he has this big fucking cock… and I get <em>so wet</em> thinking about him filling my tight, little pussy."</p><p>His hand halted its rhythm as Boruto tried to process her words.</p><p>The live chat blew up cursing him, calling him a lucky bastard, and promising their dicks were bigger and/or would definitely satisfy her more. But her eyes remained closed as she massaged her sensitive clit.</p><p>With one hand tangled in her hair, Scarlet's hips rocked as she rode her fingers. "Oh my god~" she mewled. "I just want fuck his brains out."</p><p>His breath grew shallow and Boruto was sure he was about to faint. She actually wanted to fuck him?!</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled her hand out of her panties showing the audience the silky juices coating her slender fingers.</p><p>"You want to know why I'm so horny, right now? Why my panties are fucking drenched?" she whispered, looking directly into the camera. "It's because I know he's watching."</p><p>"Fuck!" Boruto groaned as he tossed his head back against the couch. He was practically light-headed as all the blood from his brain seemed to rush to his painfully hard cock.</p><p>His hand unconsciously resumed its steady strokes. Overwhelming desire took over his body as his mind was grappling with the fact that she really just said that.</p><p>By the time he opened his eyes, Scarlet had pulled out a big phallic-shaped dildo. She let out a lusty moan as she dragged her wet tongue up the length of the toy. "Ugh~ I just can't wait to taste his big fucking cock."</p><p>His body shuddered as his hand tightened its grip around his throbbing length. The way she phrased that made it sound like an inevitability. Then, as if he couldn't get any more excited by that idea, she took the dildo into her hot mouth, demonstrating just how she would pleasure him.</p><p>Boruto exhaled a soft moan and feverishly jerked his hard cock. Scarlet turned around, putting her plump ass on display, and positioned the dildo upright between her spread legs. The camera angle giving her audience a sinful vantage point as if she was fucking them reverse cowgirl.</p><p>She peeked over her shoulder at the camera with a naughty, lustful look in her crimson eyes as she pulled her panties to the side, revealing her pretty, pink pussy glistening with arousal.</p><p>"Can I tell you a fantasy I have about him?" she breathed as her fingers traced over her wet slit in preparation.</p><p>"Please!" Boruto whined at his screen, his brow furrowed with desperate need.</p><p>Watching her, hearing her talk about her dirty thoughts would be enough to turn him on, but to know she's talking about <em>him</em>?</p><p>He swore he was about to combust.</p><p>"We always have these annoying meetings at work..." Scarlet sighed as she lowered her hips toward her toy and teased herself with the tip of that fake (enviable) cock. Her silky juices coated the flesh-colored dildo as she moaned. "...and all I can think about throwing his pretty boy ass down on that big mahogany table and riding his cock…"</p><p>"just… like… this…"</p><p>She whimpered as her hips slowly sunk down, the toy stretching her tight entrance. Boruto watched with rapt attention as her moist folds absorbed each thick inch of the dildo.</p><p>Her red-painted lips were parted, panting and cursing, as she began bouncing up and down. His hand matched her pace, watching her perfect ass jiggle as she pleasured herself.</p><p>Fuck, he wished that was him instead of some stupid fucking toy!</p><p>Wait… didn't she also wish it was him…?</p><p>Should he approach her? Invite her over to his apartment and just let her have her way with him?</p><p>The thought of Sarada in his bed, riding him like she was that dildo, moaning his name was enough to make the tension mounting in his core explode into a gratifying orgasm. He groaned at the pleasure pulsing through his cock as his hot release spurted all over his hand.</p>
<hr/><p>When his alarm clock sounded, Boruto practically jumped out of bed. For once in his life, eager to get to work.</p><p>After the previous night's rather <em>enlightening</em> live stream, he cleaned his entire apartment with the intention of inviting Sarada to come over after work so they could fool around.</p><p>He stopped by one of those fancy little coffee shops on his way into work, picking up a latte he hoped she would like. By the time he walked into the office, all of his colleagues were already making their way to the conference room for their morning meeting.</p><p>"Good morning, Sarada," he grinned, jogging to catch up with her.</p><p>"Morning," she replied with a light chuckle, seemingly amused by his enthusiasm.</p><p>"I, um, I bought you this coffee," Boruto told her and offered her the second cup in his hand.</p><p>"...thanks?" She accepted but her brow was raised like such a gesture was completely unwarranted.</p><p>And maybe it was. He had never bought her a coffee before, hell, he hardly ever bought himself coffee because the coffee at work was free.</p><p>Regardless of her expression, Boruto pushed on with his original plan. "So, I was thinking, if you're not busy tonight… would you want to come over?"</p><p>"Why would I want to go over to your house?" Sarada glanced at him from the corner of her eye, before sipping on her gifted coffee.</p><p>Boruto grimaced. To fuck, obviously?!</p><p>"Last night, you said you…" but his voice trailed off, suddenly unsure.</p><p>She said she wanted him, didn't she?!</p><p>Or was it just another elaborate tease?!</p><p>Sarada lowered her voice, as a naughty smirk tugged at her lips. "What makes you think I was talking about you?"</p><p>Blue eyes widened and he fell out of step with her. What the fuck?!</p><p>The idea that she was referring to someone else didn't even cross his mind. His eyes flickered over each of his male colleagues, trying to figure out who the fuck she could possibly be referring to.</p><p>"Was it the annoying or the arrogant part that you identified most with?" she snickered before slipping into the conference room and taking a seat.</p><p>Wait… so was she talking about him or not?</p><p>Boruto had a hard enough time paying attention in these boring meetings usually, but now with the fresh fantasy Sarada painted in his mind of them fucking on top of this very table, he didn't have the mental bandwidth to think about anything else but being buried inside her. Holding her hips as she bounced on his dick. The way she would moan his name.</p><p>He flinched, suddenly torn from his dirty daydream when he felt something softly touch his leg, slowly drifting up toward his knee.</p><p>Trying not to draw attention to himself, Boruto slipped his hand under the table to investigate. He swallowed nervously upon discovering it was Sarada's stocking-clad foot rubbing up against him under the table.</p><p>Heat rose on his cheeks as he glanced over to where she sat across from him. Her eyes were fixed on the presenter up front, but she slowly sunk lower in her chair to reach further up his thigh.</p><p>Boruto considered grabbing her foot and making her stop, but there was something deliciously arousing about the idea that she was touching him so intimately in a room full of people. He could feel himself getting hard from her teasing, wondering how close she would venture toward his aching cock.</p><p>He faced toward the presenter, putting on a facade of attentiveness, but his thoughts were a million miles from this meeting. His mind grew hazy with lust, consumed by thoughts of Sarada touching him, pleasuring him.</p><p>But then suddenly she stopped.</p><p>His questioning gaze jerked to her but Sarada was standing up and began talking to someone else as if nothing happened.</p><p>How did she always do that?! How was she never affected?</p><p>Everyone loitered around the conference room chatting after the meeting was adjourned, but Boruto hurried back to their office, holding his notebook over his crotch to conceal his throbbing erection.</p><p>He slammed the door closed the moment Sarada strolled in after him. "What was that all about?!"</p><p>"Third-quarter earnings, Boruto," she replied with a knowing smirk as her arms crossed over her chest. "You really ought to be paying better attention."</p><p>He clenched his teeth, glaring at her a moment before marching to his chair and sitting down with a huff. "You know what? <em>You</em> are the one who's been sexually harassing <em>me</em>!" he accused with a frustrated pout.</p><p>She sauntered over to him, grabbing the arms of his chair and bending over to get in his face. He could see more of her cleavage from this angle but he tried desperately not to look.</p><p>"Then tell me to stop," Sarada challenged in a husky whisper.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She leaned in dangerously close, her nose grazing his. "Tell me you're not interested in fucking me anymore, and I'll leave you alone."</p><p>His mouth opened but nothing would come out.</p><p>"That's what I thought," she taunted before closing the small distance between them and pressing her full lips against his. His breath hitched in surprise, but his eyes fell closed in immediate surrender. Her kiss tasted like coffee and made his heart race like a shot of espresso.</p><p>Her lips caressed his, gently at first then increasingly more intense. Boruto reciprocated with equal fervor. He sighed as she playful bit his bottom lip, then kissed it better.</p><p>When she pulled away it was much too soon.</p><p>"I don't like this game we're playing," he whimpered, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Oh really? But I'm having so much fun," she breathed against his lips. He could tell from her tone that she was smirking. Sarada really did love torturing him.</p><p>"You're the devil," Boruto groaned.</p><p>"Don't act like you don't like it."</p><p>He was about to respond but any protest died in his throat the moment her lips crashed into his again. Not so gently this time. Instead, her lips were aggressive, kissing him deeply. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and the taste of her had him softly moaning against her lips.</p><p>He felt her palms sliding up his chest, her deft fingers blindly loosening his tie. His hands trailed up her thighs, hiking her skirt up, before pulling her forward onto his lap by her hips.</p><p>Sarada straddled him, grinding her heated core against his growing need. His hands groped her round ass, pulling her down harder. Boruto's mind grew foggy with lust as his tongue rolled against hers in a sloppy, urgent kiss.</p><p>"I'm going to borrow this," she whispered. Hazy blue eyes fluttered open just as Sarada pulled the pink paisley tie from his neck and quickly climbed off his lap.</p><p>He blinked at her for a moment, his brain still trying to comprehend how a heated make out like that could come to such an abrupt halt.</p><p>She tugged the hem of her skirt down as she sauntered back over to her own desk, casually smoothing her raven hair. Sarada sat down in her chair and glanced over at Boruto, who was staring at her, mouth agape.</p><p>"Did you need something?" she asked, her tone laced with her usual impatience.</p><p>He could practically feel his eye twitching, it was one thing for her to flirt with him and pretend like nothing happened. But for her to stick her tongue down his throat and suggestively rub herself against his cock was just really… just, ugh… just not okay!</p><p>Boruto shot her a dirty look, grouching as he readjusted himself in his pants.</p><p>She honestly had to be some kind of sadist to keep doing this to him.</p>
<hr/><p>When Boruto turned on Scarlet's live stream the night before, he couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his face. She was dressed in this skimpy devil costume, complete with little red horns and sexy fishnet stockings. It felt like her choice in outfit was a joke just for him.</p><p>As he laid in bed that night it occurred to him that maybe instead of acting so tortured by Sarada's flirtations at work, he should just play along.</p><p>With his new plan in mind, Boruto strode into the office with more confidence than he had all week. Sarada had all the power in their dynamic, but that was only because he gave it to her! She had confessed to her entire live stream audience that she wanted him, it shouldn't be that hard to flirt back.</p><p>He was a little relieved Sarada wasn't at her desk when he walked in, he needed a little more time to put together his strategy. But when he pulled out his phone, Boruto saw he had a notification showing an update on Scarlet's page. He was expecting new photos that day, but she typically posted in the evening.</p><p>Blue eyes glanced out his office door, making sure no one was coming before he clicked on the link, eager to take a little peek.</p><p>When the image appeared on his phone screen, Boruto had to bite back a moan.</p><p>Her smooth, milky skin was completely bare. She was angled away, kneeling with her thighs spread and peeking over her shoulder at the camera with smoldering crimson eyes. Her raven locks cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves and her hands were bound behind her back... by the pink tie that she stole from him the day before.</p><p>With a harsh swallow, Boruto slipped his phone back into his pocket, deciding it was probably best to not stare at those pictures for too long, his brain was already filling with salacious ideas.</p><p>He got up from his desk and found Sarada in the break room, filling her mug with freshly brewed coffee. Boruto nearly groaned at the sight of her wearing that very same pink paisley tie around her neck.</p><p>It was as if she didn't want him to forget those naughty pictures she had posted for a single second.</p><p>In a moment of boldness, he sauntered up behind her, his firm hands gripping the counter on either side of her. Effectively trapping her between himself and the counter. "Nice tie."</p><p>"Thanks," Sarada smiled into her coffee before taking a sip. Boruto leaned closer, his warmth consuming her as his lips grazed her ear.</p><p>"Who tied you up in those photos?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.</p><p>Mischievous dark eyes peeked at him over her shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>She pushed his arm and he easily let it fall away before she strolled out of the break room, leaving Boruto to wonder if he could even play a game like this with a master seductress, like Sarada.</p><p>At first, he had assumed Sarada had posted those photos earlier than normal to make her tease of wearing his tie more effective, but maybe she knew that they would both end up working late that night. Scarlet's fans would be expecting a new photo set and she never missed a scheduled posting.</p><p>"Hmm, alright I'm done with my portion," Boruto declared. "I'm sending this over to Konohamaru and then I'm out."</p><p>"Wait, let me double-check you formatted everything like I told you," Sarada said, getting up from her chair to inspect his screen.</p><p>"You really think I'm incompetent don't yo—" but he choked on his last word as she sat down right on his lap. Boruto's hands squeezed the arms of his chair, trying with all his might not to get aroused by the fact that her perky ass was pressed up against him.</p><p>Correction, <em>rocking</em> up against him. Yeah, there was no hope left, no amount of willpower was going to prevent his dick from getting hard.</p><p>She was scrolling through the document he drafted like absolutely nothing was happening, but he could just imagine the evil smile that was on her lips as he struggled to repress the needy noises threatening his lips.</p><p>"It's not funny anymore," he breathed.</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I'm laughing." There was a challenge in the little smirk she shot at him that pushed Boruto over the edge.</p><p>Sarada exhaled a surprised gasp when his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her down harder against his lap. "You are such a fucking cocktease," he rasped against her ear. "Do you just get off on knowing I'm hard for you?"</p><p>Her only response was a wanton little whimper as his lips began trailing hot, wet kisses down the smooth column of her neck. Sarada tilted her head to the side to grant him better access as her lithe body melted against him. She continued grinding her ass against his lap while Boruto nipped and sucked on her racing pulse.</p><p>His palms skimmed down her thighs, grabbing the hem of her tight pencil skirt and hiking it up to reveal her elusive womanhood. An aroused growl rumbled in his chest upon discovering she wasn't wearing any panties.</p><p>Her body quivered in his hold as his fingers reached between her legs and skated over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh with a teasingly soft touch.</p><p>"No panties?" he smirked against her neck. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were anticipating this, Sarada."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean," Sarada lied as she widened her trembling legs, wordlessly begging for his touch.</p><p>He didn't torture her for long, allowing one thick finger to slip between her damp folds. Her head fell back against his shoulder with a breathless moan when he began tracing over her swollen clit in steady circles.</p><p>"Ooh~" she mewled and the sweet little sound went straight to his throbbing cock. It was so gratifying knowing she was just as eager as he was. Her hips continued rocking against him as she reached back and threaded her fingers through his blonde hair.</p><p>"You really do get <em>soaking wet thinking about me filling your tight, little pussy</em>, huh?" he taunted her with her own words and added a second finger before dipping into her tight core.</p><p>Fuck, no wonder Sarada kept teasing him. The power was intoxicating.</p><p>His mind grew foggy with lust as Sarada overwhelmed his senses. The feeling of her soft body pressed against his, the sound of her whimpered little praises, and the heady smell of her feminine honey coating his fingers as he slid in and out of her wet heat.</p><p>His free hand reached under her shirt to capture one of her perky breasts. Her lacy little bralette was thin enough that he could feel her hardening nipples poking through the sheer fabric. Deft fingers pinched and tweaked her pebbled peaks, making her moan from the pleasant pain.</p><p>"Fuck, Boruto~" she sighed, her back arching against him. Her red-polished fingernails bit into his thigh as he brought her closer to her peak.</p><p>After watching Sarada play with herself so many times, he knew exactly what made her toes curl with pleasure. The way her moist walls fluttered around his intruding fingers, and the needy noises and mumbled curses that spilled from her lips made him realize her live streams weren't so performative after all.</p><p>She really did love getting fucked.</p><p>He could feel her muscles growing taut and her chest heave under his groping palm. His slick fingers massaged her clit with just the right amount of pressure to have her panting out breathless little moans.</p><p>Then as her climax was building ready to spill over into waves of euphoria, his hand disappeared, leaving her empty and wanting.</p><p>Sarada's eyes shot open, appalled by his cruelty, but when her own desperate hand reached between her thighs to push herself over that blissful edge, Boruto caught her by the wrist.</p><p>"Boruto!~" she whined, the unresolved tension throbbing in her core made her squirm uncomfortably against him.</p><p>"You were right, this is a fun game," he smirked against her ear. His hot tongue flicked over her earlobe making her body shiver. "How would you feel if I just walked away right now?"</p><p>Sarada pouted as her eyes clenched shut. "You don't want to do that."</p><p>"Why not?" he teased. He held both her slim wrists in one hand as the other loosed his tie from around her neck. "Isn't that what you've been doing to me? Isn't that what you <em>deserve</em>?"</p><p>Her body shook with a frustrated tantrum that almost made all those times she tortured him worth it. She obviously didn't like when the tables were turned.</p><p>"But I'm nicer than you, so I'm not going to do that," Boruto told her, pulling his tie from her neck. "Instead, I'm gonna bend you over my desk and give you this cock you so desperately want."</p><p>He stood up, dumping Sarada off his lap onto trembling legs. She barely had time to react before he was pushing her chest down on his desk and pulling her hands behind her back. A salacious smile spread across his lips as he bound her wrists together with his tie just like she had done in her photos.</p><p>She really was a sinful vision. Her outfit was completely disheveled, her skirt bunched up around her hips and her blouse untucked on one side. Sarada glanced at him over her shoulder with hazy dark eyes, her raven hair was tousled and her red glasses had slightly slid down the bridge of her nose.</p><p>With her hands tied, she was completely at his mercy. That thought alone had his stiff cock throbbing with impatience.</p><p>She already looked thoroughly ravished, but he was just getting started. Boruto nudged the inside of her foot, encouraging her to widen her stance before he sunk down to his knees behind her, eye level with her glistening pink slit.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh god!~" Sarada cried as his hot tongue dipped between her damp folds. Boruto hummed against her weeping core, drunk on the heady taste of her arousal.</p><p>His hands gripped her thighs, his fingers sinking into her creamy flesh as he lapped at her aching center with fervor. Her knees buckled and a wanton moan tore from her throat as he swirled his tongue around her needy clit.</p><p>His ministrations had Sarada trembling against the surface of the desk. Her body was still so tense from her denied orgasm that it didn't take long for his skillful tongue to bring her right back to the edge.</p><p>"No! No! Nooooo!" she whined as Boruto stood up, leaving her wanting <em>again</em>. "You are such a fucking bastard, I fucking hate you!"</p><p>"Aw, you don't mean that!" he chuckled as his hands skimmed over the bare skin of her round bottom.</p><p>"I really fucking do! I—" But her rant was cut off by a sharp inhale as his palm landed on her ass with a harsh smack. Lusty blue eyes glanced up at Sarada's face just in time to catch her bite back a little moan.</p><p>"Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" Boruto teased, allowing his fingertips to skate softly over her pinkened cheek. "God, you really are a dirty girl, aren't you?"</p><p>"Just shut up and fuck me already," Sarada growled.</p><p>"Always so demanding," he tsked jokingly. He began undoing his pants and his painfully hard cock sprung free.</p><p>He watched her expression, blue eyes darkening with desire. As much fun as he was having, getting his revenge by messing with Sarada, he was desperate to sink inside the welcoming warmth of her tight pussy.</p><p>He exhaled a heavy sigh, stroking his dick a few times in preparation before he aligned himself at her slick entrance. Boruto steadied himself with one hand gripping firmly at her waist as he slowly tilted his hips forward, sinking deeper inside her, each inch better than the last.</p><p>"Fuck, you feel so good," Boruto sighed the moment he was sheathed completely in her tight warmth. He hesitated a moment, willing himself not to come too soon.</p><p>This was what his literal wet dreams were made of.</p><p>Sarada bucked her hips against him with a little whimper, encouraging him to move inside her. With another deep breath, he began pulling out before pushing back in, his rhythm gradually growing faster.</p><p>"Oooh, ooh!~" she mewled as his cock stretched her tight hole. His hands gripped her waist as he slammed into her again and again, emboldened by her lustful moans and the way her wet heat seemed to clench around his cock tighter with each deep thrust.</p><p>Her cheek rested against the surface of his desk. Half-lidded eyes clouded with lust watched him filling her over and over with his thick cock. Her brow furrowed with pleasure and her lips panted breathless affirmations.</p><p>"Harder~" she whined and Boruto swore he was about to combust. His heart was racing at the euphoric feeling of being buried inside her. The knowledge that he was actually fucking the star of his every dirty fantasy made his cock even more eager to please.</p><p>He snapped his hips against her, hard and deep, setting a brutal pace just like that naughty little minx wanted.</p><p>"Ahh!~" she sighed when his hand struck her ass again. Fuck, the way her moist walls fluttered around his cock from the pleasant pain made him light-headed.</p><p>Boruto just couldn't hold back, even as he felt the pressure building in his core, warning of his imminent climax, he continued pistoning into her tight warmth like a mad man.</p><p>He bent over and reached between her thighs, stroking her swollen clit to finally give her the orgasm she had been craving. Her legs were trembling, barely able to support her own weight as Sarada sputtered out a string of curses.</p><p>"Oh, fuck! Fuck Boruto!~" she moaned. There was a desperation in her voice that begged him not to deny her again. "Yes, oh my god, yess… please!~"</p><p>Orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave, robbing her of restraint as she shamelessly mewled his name. His eyes rolled back, overwhelmed by the pleasure of her throbbing pussy milking his cock. Boruto pulled out and jerked himself a few times, groaning as he spilled his release on her smooth pale backside.</p><p>"Fuck," Sarada sighed as she laid bonelessly against his desk, her powerful orgasm turning her entire body to jelly. "That was good."</p><p>He was trying to catch his breath as he tucked himself back in his pants. She didn't move even after he untied her hands, still trying to recover.</p><p>"So, uh… If you're done checking this I'm gonna go ahead and send this report then," Boruto declared before clicking a few times on his computer. "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>Then he walked out of their office like nothing just happened, hoping she didn't catch the victorious little smile tugging at his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when the summary said "online obsession" did you think it was going to be an onlyfans / cam girl type situation? haha I know this whole story was ridiculous, but I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your thoughts and reactions in the comments!</p><p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/vegebul_soup">@vegebul_soup</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>